The invention relates to a measuring device with electric voltage divider comprising:                a first measuring resistor connected between a voltage measurement input and a common point,        a second measuring resistor connected between said common point and a reference electric ground,        a measurement output connected to said common point,        an outer shielding enclosure surrounding said first and second measuring resistors connected to said reference electric ground, and        an inner capacitive electrode surrounding said first and second measuring resistors and arranged inside said outer shielding enclosure.        